Five Moments from Cristina and Owen's Future
by mediawatchingal
Summary: O/C Fluff


Five Moments from Cristina and Owen's future.  
A birthday fic for all my flisters with May/June birthdays.

"The patient we had today, when he was rambling on and on about that girl, you said something." Cristina started to pose a question, Owen knew it was coming from the moment he saw her head pop up while she was stitching the boys arm, earlier in the day. "Yeah?" Owen grinned back. "He was talking about love at first sight. You said you understood..." she was beating around the bush, not asking him a question while trying to get information. "I do understand..." he looks at her for a minute and goes back to eating his Chinese food, clearly frustrated Cristina stabs her chopsticks into the box she is eating from. "You always do that..." Cristina says abruptly. He looks up at her with a grin, "What are you talking about?" he asks her. "I get it..." she pauses for a moment, hoping he will cave. Releasing a grunt she finally gives in. "Who?" he looks up at her. "Who, what?" With another frustrated grunt she finally asks the question. "Who? Who did you fall in love with at first sight? Beth? Some random chick?" she sighs. "Do you even need to ask?" he leans forward stealing a piece of her chicken, "Me?" her mouth slightly agape. He leans forward again using his thumb to bring her chin back up. "You" he says giving her a small kiss on her lips before going back to eating. She's slightly taken back and sits there with a smirk on her face. Finally she lets out a giggle, "It's cause I look so hot in my scrubs..."

========

Cristina finally gets home just before 3AM. She finds Owen sleeping soundly in her bed. She leans against the door frame watching him for a moment, her bed, she thinks, their bed...  
Cristina finally gives in to the pulling in her chest, and pulls off her sweater, and climbs into bed laying so close she's almost on top of him. It wakes him from his sleep and he snakes a arm around her waist. "How are they?" he asks. "They are fine, all three of them..." her statement wakes Owen up a little more. "He came?" "Yes, Christopher George Shepperd, 8lbs, 5oz, born at 1:54AM. He's beautiful..."she sinks into his arms and buries her face in his chest. He kisses the top of her head and pulls her in closer. She mumbles something against his chest, and he isn't quite sure he hears her correctly. So he pulls her away so her face will come up, "What was that?" he says with a smirk hoping he didn't create words he never imagined she would say. Then she repeats herself. "I want to have your baby..." he stares at her and she is unable to make out his emotion in the dark. "Don't make a big thing about it, I just, I, I don't..." she's cut off by his kisses. She pushes away, "Are you hearing what I'm saying Owen?" he laughs "Yes, now can we please get started..." she returns the kiss with passion and they spend the next several hours trying...

========

Derek watches through the OR window as Cristina and Owen banter back and forth about something. The arguments ends with Cristina obviously upset leaving the scrub room, Owen standing in there alone. Once Derek knows she's gone for sure he comes to scrub out. Owen turns when he comes in the room. "That woman...I tell you Shepperd..."Derek laughs, he is all to familiar working in close quarters with Meredith when they don't agree on something. "We should get awards. The four of us.."Derek responds. "Putting up with our significant others at work and at home the way we do..."Owen laughs at his description of their bravery. "Yeah, at least now a days we can actually leave them to do it on their own and go grab a beer." Owen says. "That's true...We should try that more often...Is everything okay?"he finally asks. "Yeah it's fine, Sophie being stuck in day care all day is getting to Cristina and she thinks we need to work on a new schedule"Owen admits. "Well you two had Sophie almost two years ago now I think your doing great" At this point Derek is done scrubbing out and reaches in his pocket to put his wedding band on, which does not go unnoticed by Owen. "I'm going to ask her to marry me..." Derek looks up sharply with a huge grin. "About damn time man..." the two laugh and Owen shrugs, exiting the scrub room.

Cristina is sitting in the cafeteria barely eating and idly twirling her wedding band around her left finger when Meredith sits down next to her. "You okay?"Meredith asks with a smile. "Hello? Cristina? Are you in there?" She snaps her finger in front of Cristina's face and she finally answers her. "Sorry. I was...thinking" Cristina admits, "What's wrong?" Meredith is genuinely concerned at this point. Cristina looks down at the table, then back up with her eyes closed and finally says it out loud. "I'm pregnant." Meredith nearly chokes on the words. "Again! Good God, Fertile Myrtle much!? What the hell can't you two keep it in your pants long enough to raise one kid..." Cristina scoffs. "Sophie is nearly three, just because you and Shepperd barely have sex anymore doesn't mean that me and my husband don't..." "Derek and I have plenty of sex..." Meredith stabs back at her. "Anyways, why do you look so worried about it? Owen loves kids he wants like 12 doesn't he?" Meredith laughs. "He wants a boy, is what he wants, and we I'm not worried, I just, I don't know what he's going to say, it's not like we were trying, it just happened." Cristina says. "You haven't told him?" Meredith is shocked, "No, your the only one that knows, and don't run off and tell Derek," "Okay, Okay..." There's silence between them for a few moments. Then Meredith speaks up again. "So a boy huh?"

It's an oddly sunny day in Seattle when Owen and Cristina go to visit George. Matthew and Sophie are in school and they have the day off.  
Walking through the grass passing each marker carefully til the reach the granite headstone that reads _O'Malley, "Hey buddy." _Owen whispers quietly, as Cristina walks up and lays the Calli lily on the top of the head stone and brushes the smooth stone with the palm of her hand. "We figured we'd come tell you first Bambi..."Cristina admits, they sit down in at the end of his plot on the grass, and begin telling George everything that's going on in their lives. Talking about their kids, and Mer's kids and how Izzie is expecting her fourth child. "Your going to laugh O'Malley, but I'd thought I'd let you know that I've nominated Karev for Head of Trauma, and your probably laughing your ass off about it...but..." Owen can't finish because Cristina interrupts. "I got the head of cardio job at Mass Gen O'Malley!!!"Cristina blurts out a little louder than she should. "Sorry, she's a little excited, your the first to know. She hasn't even told Meredith yet..." Owen drops his head, and Cristina continues. "So, we are moving...and we haven't told anyone yet, we wanted you to know first...and your probably thinking its because I know you can't talk back to me...but it's not." Cristina admits. "We miss you, all of us. Everyday we miss you, and we just wanted you to know..." Owen wraps his arm around Cristina's shoulder and they sit there in silence a few moments more...


End file.
